


铃声消失的雨夜【折木奉太郎X千反田爱瑠】

by qingyuan



Category: Hyouka & Kotenbu Series, 冰菓
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingyuan/pseuds/qingyuan
Summary: 尝试模仿原作风写了一下折千，剧情接《迟来的翅膀》这篇之后。第一次写自己的本命作品和本命CP，希望不会太出戏吧





	铃声消失的雨夜【折木奉太郎X千反田爱瑠】

五点十五分，回文化会馆的最后一班车终究错过了。

仓库的门被终于推开。大门生锈的金属合页的生涩吱呀声，在这片只有细雨声的旷地显得尤其刺耳。千反田垂着头，墨色的发挡住了脸颊看不清表情，但现在的她一定十分消沉。她站在门口，正不安地绞着手指。

自情人节里志拿走伊原巧克力那件事后，我突然意识到意志消沉的千反田似乎有一种独特的魅力。这样的想法似乎有些失礼，可眸子藏在额发阴影里咬紧下唇的千反田，某一层面激起了我与「节能主义」相悖的保护欲，甚至是更麻烦和深层的、有关未来和责任的东西。尽管我曾经无数次在意识到这件事的时候尽快否认这一说法，但一味地否认总不是解决办法。

我需要时间去思考。

“折木同学。”

“我在。”

“合唱比赛……来不及了吧？”

“……可以这么说。”

本以为听到这里的千反田会情绪爆发，可她出人意料地如松了口气般深深地叹息，肩膀似乎也放松了些。

“我送你回家吧。”

“不……”像是极力抗拒般她重重地摇头，“我不想回家。”

“不知道如何面对家人吗？”

“不是这样的。很卑鄙的，我想过对家人解释的理由。身体不适，意料之外的有急事无法赶到什么的，那样的谎言要多少有多少。可是。”她抬起头直视我，再次重重地摇头，“现在的我，已经提不起哪怕一丁点精力……去应付这些事。”

我叹气。“不回家的话，要怎么办？”这时我才发觉远处空中的阴云又厚重了些，“等会儿雨应该会更大吧。”

见她没有反应，我拉住她的手腕带她离开这片渗出压抑氛围的空地。

“总之，先回去吧。”

越是沉重的氛围，时间流逝的速度好像被寒冰凝住一般缓慢。我站在路边，不知是第几次抬起手腕看表盘的时间，随后向公交车驶来的方向眺望。千反田一个人坐在长椅上，目光空洞地注视着马路对面的某处。循着她的视线看去，似乎只有被雨滴拍打的树叶和看起来毫无生机的枯草，并没有任何值得注意的地方。阵出南站站台的挡雨棚有些破旧，她坐着的地方甚至还会漏雨，可千反田整个人就像思维被凝固住一般，紧握着她红色的雨伞一言不发。这个时候应该提醒她打伞至少遮住落在左臂一侧的雨，可无论是从她的手里抽出伞还是撑着伞和她坐在一起都显得很奇怪。一阵阵冷风吹过，雨越下越大了。我擦了擦脸上的雨水挡在她的身前，情况已经够糟糕了，还是不要感冒让情况更糟糕的好。

大概度过了漫长的五分钟，我们终于坐上了车。车厢里只有一位上了年纪的大叔和提着巾着袋的老太太，整个后车厢没有人坐。我牵着千反田的手腕随意找了个后半车厢的座位坐好。身上淋了雨又湿又冷，千反田被淋湿的白衬衫和裙子也紧贴在身上。糟糕的心情可能会让她暂时忽视环境，可被迫感知偏低环境温度的本能还是让她不由自主地发抖。其实车厢内不算冷，不过这一点点可怜的温热也因空旷的车厢和途径车站反复开关的车门快速消耗。大概是两个寒冷的人取暖的本能，我们的肩膀在颠簸的路途中不知不觉挨在一起，起初被雨水淋湿的湿寒很快被彼此的体温温暖，哪怕只是一点点。

其实年初新春参拜被锁在杂屋内的那次和现在状况类似，当时我只穿了件毛衣，千反田也只穿了小纹和服，终归是新春时节天气寒冷，如果当时我穿上外套她披上羽织倒也不会太难熬。当时两人各自蹲坐在一边，一边有一搭没一搭地说着话，一边等待里志和伊原来救。虽然最后里志姗姗来迟，总归是顺利得救，千反田的手帕和巾着袋以及我那只被绑上凶签的钱夹都没有遗失，千反田也并没有任何名声的损失，可喜可贺。

回忆起这么多也不过是突然意识到，如果当时也像这样坐得近一点取暖……好像除了有些难为情之外倒也不会显得哪里逾越吧。不过这终归也只是我的个人想法，毕竟千反田作为当地名门的大小姐，即使在他人看不到的地方与异性太近也是不符合她行为准则的吧。

“千反田，你在哪站下车？”

“……抱歉，我不知道。”

这时，我像被人重重地打了一棒一般终于意识到自己犯了一个多么愚蠢的错误——千反田原本不用坐公车离开阵出的。

而此时公交车正划开雨水慢慢驶向市区，我家的方向。

“要不下一站我们一起下车吧，再坐回阵出。”

“不用。”她牵住我的袖子，“就这样吧，我在折木同学下车的地方下车就好。”

“总而言之，要不要先去我家？”这句话脱口而出的瞬间，我的耳朵腾地燃起热意，甚至能察觉到它爬过我被雨水打湿的冰冷的脸迅速蔓延到脸颊上。“我是说，现在这个样子很容易感冒，不如先去我家休息一下吃个饭，晚点我送你回来……”

她很明显地愣了下，下一秒摇摇头。“不用的。虽然很失礼……”她深吸口气，攥着我袖口的手似乎收紧了些，“我今天可以留宿吗？如果方便的话……”

千反田的声音越来越小，我的耳内也响起低低的雷鸣。

忘了如何下车如何走回家，只记得回家的路上千反田终于撑开了那把伞，那把伞最后由我举在二人之间。她垂着头与我并肩走着，依旧一言不发。但此时的我无暇考虑我与千反田共撑一把伞类似小学时代被起哄的情人伞的状况。老姐前几天出发去了伊斯坦布尔，老爸早早就出发去外地出差，家里除了我没有其他人。家里收拾过了吗？习惯了大宅院的千反田会觉得一户建的客厅太小吗？我的房间整理了吗？晾在阳台的内裤收起来了吗？这种生活中的琐碎小事在与千反田同行的十分钟内反复困扰着我。而在我打开房门后，千反田接过我手中的伞微微颔首，小声说了句“打扰了”走进玄关，换上客用拖鞋时我才意识到她好像恰到好处融合进了我家的景色里，虽然明明只是第一次登门拜访。

我告诉她可以随便坐，快走几步迅速钻进浴室寻找浴巾。还好浴室洗手台下的柜子里备着全新的浴巾，蹲下身寻找它们的时候，过快的心跳不安地鼓动着胸腔，我甩了甩被濡湿的头发，将其原因归结于运动后停下的正常生理反应。不过，从公交车站走到家的距离实在称不上「运动量」的范畴，事实则是——我的确因千反田的到来而悸动不已。

我将千反田带回了家。

这栋我熟悉不已的房子中，只有我和千反田两人。

千反田很可能在我家留宿。

反复确认了当下的情况，思绪被来自客厅被压抑的喷嚏声打断。我拍了拍发冷的脸，深吸一口气推开门。绕开走廊，千反田的身影仍站在玄关附近的位置，有些拘谨地垂着头，也没有四处观察陈设的样子。

她的听力不错，也可能在浴室门发出声音的瞬间收回了目光吧。我想。

“擦擦吧，小心感冒。要不要喝些热的？实在太冷了……”目光扫到她的衬衫袖子，已经被雨水淋湿呈半透明状黏贴在皮肤上，我迅速收回了目光，尴尬让我下意识向另一方向转身。那动作一定如机械玩偶般僵硬异常。

好蠢。

“我帮你找件换洗衣服。”

未等千反田回答，我逃似的离开了客厅。

我飞快跑到二楼卧室关上房门，贴着房门颤抖着深深呼出一口气。

没必要的事不做，必要的事就尽快做。这是我一直以来的行为信条。

接千反田来家里留宿，是必要的事吗？

无论如何，当时那样的状态我无法坐视不管。但话说回来，我完全可以联系伊原的。女孩子到女孩子家里留宿，总比现在这样方便更多。

那时的我，似乎从来没有考虑过这个选项。

但这样做一定有其必要性。我的确无法对千反田的事坐视不管，或者说在一开始就无法忽视和拒绝她的请求。尤其是在看着她近乎被某种压力击溃的模样，放着她一个人在阵出南站，我做不到。

我拉开衣柜。常穿的睡衣除了等下晚上自己要穿的那一套，其他的不是太旧就是还没来得及洗，适合给千反田换的衣服只剩下平日的便服。我拿了件白色的棉质T恤和深灰色的运动裤，低头闻了下只有淡淡的洗涤剂味道，深吸口气离开房间。

“抱歉，没有合适的睡衣……只能麻烦你穿这套将就一下。”

“没关系。”她双手接过我手上的衣服，“那……请问浴室是这个方向吗？我去换一下。”

“啊，是的，就在这条走廊的尽头。”紧张让我的声调微妙的变高，“不介意的话，也可以随意使用浴室的。”

什么啊，好像是怂恿她洗澡一样。可刚刚我真的没有多想，只是觉得淋雨后洗个澡会舒服得多，为什么说出来就变味了呢，搞不懂。

“欸……”她不安地攥紧了衣服，大概呆怔住两秒后深深地鞠了一躬，“那……那就打扰了。”未等我反应过来，她已快步走向走廊深处。

欸？

所以？

我怔怔望着因阴雨天看起来几乎望不到边的昏暗尽头。过了一阵，浴室花洒的水流声传来。

我脱力般坐在地板上，之后猝不及防地打了个喷嚏。由此我终于意识到自从进门开始我一直在为千反田忙碌，我仍穿着湿衣服。

等我换好家居服下楼，千反田正擦着微湿的长发，大概刚刚从浴室走出。温热的气息让她整个人的氛围变得更柔软了一些，出人意料的是，那条深灰色运动裤被她抱在怀里，被较长的垂下来的裤腿挡住的，是若隐若现的白皙的腿。

“打扰了。”她移开目光，悄悄攥紧了垂在胸前的浴巾角。“抱歉，刚刚洗完澡要穿衣服的时候……”说到这里，她的脸很明显地更红了些，“运动裤不小心掉进水盆里……虽然已经尽快捞出来了，但还是沾了不少水……”

那水盆是用作接老化水管漏水处的水的。

抱歉千反田，刚刚的我可耻地庆幸了一下。

我清了清嗓子，“啊啊没关系，我去找其他的运动裤给你。在此之前，就先坐在这稍等下吧。”

“好的，麻烦你了，折木同学。”

因为使用了和我同个牌子的沐浴乳和洗发香波，她散发着和平日沐浴后的我同样的味道，拘谨地坐在沙发上擦着头发。她身上T恤显得过于宽大，下摆刚好在膝盖上一点的位置。得出这样概算结果的原因实在是耻于说明，我刚刚偷瞄了她的腿。

简直是趁人之危。

怕是以后都无法平常心对待这件被她穿过的T恤了。

等我拿了其他的运动裤再次下楼，千反田没有坐在客厅的沙发上，而是凑到整体厨房的台面附近小心观察。见我已经下楼，她像是被惊吓到一般向我道歉：“抱歉，只是有点介意折木同学家的厨房……”

“如你所见是新式的，平日也只是吃点简单的料理，对料理技术很好的你来说大概没什么稀奇的……”我尽量让自己不去看穿着我的衣服的千反田，僵硬地将运动裤递给她。“喏，运动裤。”

“欸，谢谢折木同学……还有，折木同学，你是不是有点饿了？”

刚才千反田不说我还没有意识到，在她说到饿了的时候，我的胃部深处的确泛出深深的空虚感。

“的确……你怎么会这么问？”

“刚刚在厨房的时候，发现料理台上有冷面的调料袋……”她抱紧怀中的运动裤，有点不好意思地解释，声音越来越小。“刚刚麻烦折木同学奔波，就想说你是不是饿了……”

凭借空空的冷面调料包判定出我可能饿了的事实，我竟有一丝微妙的欣慰感。那个凡事都好奇追根问底要我推理的家伙竟然推理出了这个事实，即使只是简单的因果关系，而且这个时间的确要开始准备晚饭的事了，我竟然有种说不清的畅快感。

她抬眸，小声却认真地询问我。“那么，折木同学，我可以借用你家的厨房吗……至少，让我做一顿晚餐答谢你吧。”

“可以，麻烦你了。不过在此之前……”我躲开她的目光，尴尬地用手背蹭了蹭鼻尖，“先换上运动裤吧。”

“欸……好、好的！失礼了……”

千反田红着脸，抱紧我的运动裤快速跑进走廊深处。

片刻后千反田就走出浴室。果然我的衣服对她来说尺码太大了些，裤脚被卷了好几圈还盖住脚背。高一的时候我大概比她高出大半个头，直到升入高二开学后常规体检我才发现这一年多来竟不知不觉长了五公分，换季前买的新衣服也理所应当地大了一个尺码。

千反田的身高似乎没怎么长，所以现在穿起我的新衣服才显得这么大吧。

此时她已经踏入厨房料理台的区域，好奇地打量我家的厨房。好在冰箱里存货充足，也方便千反田发挥。去年KANYA祭料理研究会举办的比赛时这位大小姐大概是状态太好忽视了规则耗尽了所有食材，要是她兴致有兴致，大概整个冰箱的存货都不在话下吧。

“唔……蛋包饭可以吗？再煮一点味噌汤。”

“我都可以，按方便的来吧。”

“好的。”

没过一会儿，千反田就习惯了折木家的厨房的布置并熟练地做起晚饭。那个老姐买来鲜少被人使用的红格子花边围裙被她穿在身上，此时她正在灶台附近忙忙碌碌。墨色的长发随便扎了个低马尾，忙碌的背影仿佛自己已经是折木家的一员……抱歉，可能淋雨后外加带千反田回来后状态异常，或者说是自我意识过剩。即使离谱，某一瞬间似乎有种我们是新婚夫妇的错觉。

好在千反田正忙着搅蛋液，无暇顾及我悄无声息的自我意识过剩，我伏在沙发靠背上将大半张脸埋进臂弯，待耳朵微妙地烧起来的热度褪去一些后，开始思考千反田不想回家的理由。事实上千反田的逃避态度我并不是不理解，相反的，如果是小时候的我辜负了家人的期待，我也会做出不想回家竭尽所能在外面拖延时间的行为的。

横手女士现在在着急吧，说不准已经联系了千反田家。当千反田失踪的消息被传播，里志和伊原大概也会首先拨通我家的电话。现在已经过去一个多小时，这个时间原本千反田应该刚刚完成合唱演出在后台松一口气，可她却待在那个口口声声说去寻找她并一定要带回她的男生家的厨房里，平静地搅着蛋液。

抱歉横手女士，抱歉神山混声合唱团，你们的计划被打乱了。

与合唱曲目中独唱段落的责任感相比，我更在乎一直以来背负着一切却突然无需背负一切的女孩的心情。

这时我再次确定了之前曾试探着想要确定的事实。毫无疑问的，我深深地眷恋着她。

千反田比我预想的完成得还快，等待饭煮熟的时间不仅煮了说过的味噌汤，甚至煎了一盘豆腐，外加蔬菜沙拉。在刚刚情绪十分低落的情况下还能保持讲究的摆盘，在所有饭菜被摆好后她看着这些轻轻舒了口气，眼神也似乎柔软了些，大概是心情稍微好了一点吧。

“折木同学，来尝尝看吧。”

“那我就不客气了。”我拉开椅子坐下，接过千反田递过的筷子双手合十。“那么，我开动了。”

果然，是比想象中还要好的味道。

之前只吃过千反田做的饭团，但吃她认真做的饭菜还是头一次。说来奇怪，究竟是经过怎样的烹调手法才能用同样的厨具和食材截然不同的美味呢？这绝不是为了安慰千反田的奉承话，用我家看起来平平无奇的厨具做出这样好吃的饭菜就像是奇迹一般。

当然，此时这份奇迹的缔造者千反田的兴致一般，如果是心情好的时候大概会歪着头注视着吃饭的人等待着对方说好吃吧，与此相反的千反田正安静地夹起一筷子被番茄酱染成淡淡橙红色的米饭送入口中，随后又划了一小块蛋皮夹起。

看起来还没有完全恢复呢。

吃饭的时候我和千反田保持着微妙的默契都没有人说话，而这顿晚餐结束的时间又比想象中快些，等我解决完一盘蛋包饭和半盘煎豆腐，我放下筷子，率先打破了沉默。

“很好吃，谢谢你。”

她抬起头，眼角的弧度似乎柔和了一点，默默笑了下。

这样低气压的千反田很陌生，不过眼下更奇怪的状况则是过于安静的电话。很快就要接近七点，外面的雨越下越大，还没有找到折木家不太正常。说实在的，即使电话打到这里我也不知道要如何应对。是直接说实话，比如“千反田在我家里，今天会在我这过夜无需挂念，明天一早我会送她回去”，还是说谎说不知道，“抱歉我在阵出站也没有找到千反田后来就直接回神山市内”，都有各自的不妥之处。

像千反田这样的名门大小姐，还仅仅是读高二的学生，在同级男生家留宿一夜这样的事总归是不太好的。但事实上我也抱着一份名为「只要没有人找到这里就顺其自然地让千反田待在折木家」的侥幸心理，希望至少是今天电话铃声不要响起。

回过神来，那个让我烦恼的少女快要结束餐后的整理，盘子也被麻利地刷洗干净。我走近她，“抱歉，刚才走神了，剩下的我来做吧。”

“啊，不用了。只剩下这一个盘子了。”

“还有什么我能做的吗？”

“那折木同学就检查一下调料和酱料瓶的盖子有没有盖实吧。”

“好的。”

这实在算不得什么帮忙，与千反田做的相比太轻松了。在我伸手碰到酱料盖子的瞬间，猝不及防地碰到了千反田同时伸过来的湿漉漉的食指。

“欸……对不起！”

“抱歉。”

也不知道是怎么回事，碰到对方手指的瞬间居然同时对彼此道歉。她不安地擦了擦自己湿漉漉的手指，“刚刚酱料盖子被我弄脏了，想着先擦干净再改回去……”

“啊，不用这么在意的。”天知道折木家之前酱料的盖子比学校美术课使用的颜料盒子干净不了多少，一切都源自老姐和父亲有些粗犷的料理风格。要是千反田看到了刚刚用光的上一个同样品牌的酱料盒子，说不定会大为惊讶呢。

“没关系，随手就清理干净了。”说着话的功夫，她已将那个酱料盖子清理干净重新扣好塞进冰箱，随后擦了擦手解开围裙。脱掉围裙的话，千反田的长发会很麻烦吧，如果这时说“我帮你弄”的话，氛围又太暧昧了。说起来，综艺中所说的新婚夫妇不是会有这样的厨房互动吗，妻子脱掉围裙的肩带丈夫帮忙挽起妻子的长发什么的……抱歉，想到这里的确是我得意忘形了。

直到千反田将围裙挂回挂钩上，电话铃声也没有响起。

“要看电视吗？”

“都可以……其实我没有什么想看的。”

“其实我也是。”

室内太安静，只有客厅顶灯细微的电流声，实在不妙。

如果有人说「折木奉太郎是个满脑子H念头的人」，除了我本人外身边的人应该也会立刻否定吧。但如果说「折木奉太郎是个完全没有任何邪念的人」，这也是不准确的。虽然一直奉行节能主义，但说到底我只是一个普通的处于青春期的男生——尽管大部分时间，属于青春期的蔷薇色与我无关。

在意的女孩子穿着你的衣服坐在离你不到一米的位置，很难不心猿意马吧。但将千反田带回家的初衷绝不是因为这样的原因，我的确无法对那样低落的千反田坐视不管，也不会辜负她愿意相信我和我一起回家的信任。正如起初被千反田拜托调查关谷纯的事情她对我说「这不是对任何人都能说的」一般，被异性带回家对千反田来说也绝不是一件随便的事。

距离就寝的时间还早得很，千反田没有说话，坐在沙发的另一侧无意识地将我T恤边的线头绕在手指上，等绕到尽头再捏着线绕回来。如果就这样两个人坐在沙发的两侧直到就寝时间，维持这种呼吸不畅的状态怕是不妙，还不如开了电视，即使随便看点广告也好。原本时值盛夏天黑的很晚，阴雨天让夜幕提前降临。真奇怪，即使是现在也没有任何人找到折木家。现在的情况开始让我介意，我迟疑片刻，站起身走向放置电话机的柜子。

“折木同学！”

“欸，怎么了？”

“请问……我可以喝点什么吗？”

尽管千反田主动开口要什么非常少见，不过这也是我待客的不足之处，自回家后到现在我甚至没给千反田倒上一杯水。“抱歉，你想喝什么？麦茶可以吗？”

“可以，没问题。我来帮忙吧。”

“不必了，我自己一个人来就可以，请稍等下。”

千反田倒也没继续客套下去，认真注视着电视。这里要用注视形容的原因是因为她直直地坐在沙发上，双手交叠着搭在膝盖处，完全没有那种平日在家放松看电视的状态。虽然这里并不是她的家，但至少现在只有我和她在家，都是同龄人完全不用如此紧绷的。

“抱歉，家里没有其他饮料了，也只有早上泡好冷藏的麦茶。”

她接过我递来的杯子，“不，没关系。反而是我突然到访麻烦你了……”

我们喝着各自的麦茶，看着电视中无聊的综艺节目。女嘉宾为了营造自己很惊讶的氛围，对无聊的事物发出“欸——真有趣呢/居然这样/原来如此”的感叹，男主持人为了热场使劲浑身解数，即使是对着摄像机用屁股写数字这样的羞耻行为也毫不在意。如果是往常我一定会暗暗吐槽一句好无聊面无表情地切频道吧，今天却多亏了这档无聊的综艺，让我和千反田之间的沉默变得不那么明显。

千反田突然发问，“折木同学会讨厌家里某处吗？”

“硬要说的话，应该是浴室水管吧。修了几次也经常漏水。”这样的问题来得突然，我倒也延续了刚刚的客套氛围，“刚刚你用浴室的时候……那个漏水的水管也给你添麻烦了。抱歉。”

“啊，我没问题的。其实，我反而很喜欢这样的家，不需要很大，有兄弟姐妹，也有可以随便撒娇的父母，真的很好。”

独生女千反田大概不知道，如果拥有一个特技是合气道的老姐是怎样的光景吧。“不过话说回来，为什么突然这么问？”

“我很讨厌佛堂。”即使千反田正注视着屏幕中无聊的内容，思绪却像一下子飘到很远的地方。“折木同学上次来我家时应该没有去过那里，佛堂在偏院。我们家每次都会在佛堂商量重要的事情。”

未等我回应，千反田自顾自地继续讲起来。“无论是每年的新年前待客和拜访的安排还是重要节日的准备，每次都是在佛堂。在佛堂内跪坐下之后，我就必须做一个凡事处理得体妥当，不能对长辈安排说「不」的乖孩子。”

“就连那天父亲和我说「爱瑠，一直以来辛苦了，你可以自由自在地随心生活，选择自己喜欢的道路，家业的事情你不必操心」，我也低着头说「好，我知道了」了。”

“很奇怪吧，获得自由的鸟不是应该对主人的决策感恩戴德，什么都不想地拍打着翅膀飞出去吗?我挣扎着飞出去，却在窗口停住了。我将作为怎样的人活下去，我将以怎样的生活方式活下去……我不知道。”

“所以，今天的行为是作为千反田家长女迟来的叛逆？”

面对我的反问，她低头喃喃，“对不起。”

“作为千反田家的长女，你没有任何要说抱歉的地方。虽然可能有些自说自话了，不过不管是新春参拜还是女儿节，你不是都做得很好吗？”

“这一年来，不知不觉竟麻烦身为外人的折木同学帮忙家内事两次，真的不好意思。”

“还好……如果是必要之事，我会尽快做完的。”

“必要……之事？”

糟糕。

“总之。”紧张让我的语气变得急切，“也不是所有人在一开始就秉承着一定要以怎样的生活方式生活下去的宗旨而努力的。神山高中的学生中，直到高三才开始考虑进路的应该也不在少数吧。”

“是吗……”

“是的。以自己觉得舒服的步调，去寻找自己想做的事就好了。”我吸了口气，尽量平静地再次补充，“反正我也没想好要做什么，不仅是你，我也在寻找出路的路上。”

不知在何处的未知的未来，去寻找就好了。

千反田擦拭着玻璃杯壁凝结的水珠，像是释然地叹了口气。

“谢谢你，折木同学。”

后来我们有一搭没一搭地聊了些什么，总算是熬到了睡觉的时间。我将千反田送到老姐的房间门口。

“老姐房间的被褥你可以随意使用。”

“今天非常感谢你了，折木同学。”

她垂首道谢，望着她墨色长发头顶的发旋，，有些不自然地避开视线。

“那么，晚安。”

“晚安，折木同学。”

其实也可以借用老姐的睡衣吧……回到房间，我才意识到这一点。

为什么一开始的首要选项是我的衣服呢？我埋在枕头里，因迟来的尴尬不安长久地无法从床上起身。

直到我沉沉睡去，折木家的电话也没有响起。

大概是因为家里住着千反田的缘故，翌日我比往常醒得早，即使是现在这个时间楼下厨房也传来了拧开燃气的声音。等我走下楼，千反田看起来已经在厨房忙碌一阵了。她穿着昨天的那套白衬衫和黑裙子，看来已经洗净烘干了。

“早啊，折木同学。”

今天的千反田，看起来比昨天的千反田轻松多了。

“早。”

“抱歉，吵醒你了吗？”

“没有。”

“因为醒得早，就早早起来准备早餐了。又打扰了呢。”

“没有，谢谢你准备早餐。”这并不是客套，托千反田的福，自昨天晚饭开始只有一个人看家的情况下我的餐食变得正经多了。

“和式早餐可以吗？”

“请以你方便的形式来吧。”

她笑了笑，“好的。”

好像很久都没有在这么早的时间吃早饭了，与以往早餐以面包机烤面包外加煎蛋煎培根随便应付不同，是这样正式的和式早餐，的确有一种「这一天就这样以认真的开端而开始了」的感觉。热乎乎的米饭，煎秋刀鱼外加土豆泥杂蔬沙拉和小菜味噌汤。我们各自占领餐桌的一侧，面对面双手合十小声说我开动了，我再次有幸尝到了千反田的早餐料理。

“很好吃。”

“谢谢。”她如往常般有点害羞地微笑，“我平时还挺喜欢做料理的。”

下次再吃到千反田做的料理，不知道是什么时候了。

这样想着，我比往常更加细嚼慢咽了些。

希望下次这样的机会比想象中来得再早一些吧。

早饭后为了弥补昨天让客人收拾餐盘洗碗的过失，我主动提出由我来处理，千反田倒好像不觉得身为客人帮忙洗碗有什么不妥，说不如两人一起收拾更快些。衬衫袖口被她挽到小臂处，我突然发现她的手臂比我要纤细很多。也对，之前情人节的时候，我曾经一把抓住几近暴走的千反田的手腕，的确十分纤细。不过当下这种两个人同时忙碌的时候对比，视觉上的差异更明显一些。

整理过厨房后，在千反田提出离开之前，我主动提出送她回家的提议。意料中的她没有拒绝，临出发之前，千反田提醒我关好家里的开关，我点点头，随后径直走到放置电话的桌子，将桌底被拔出的电话线插头重新接好。

回看向玄关处，千反田睁大了眼，随后低下头，小声地说“果然瞒不住折木同学的眼睛。”

我穿好鞋子，拍了拍千反田的肩膀。

“走吧。”

这样，折木家的电话铃声会再次响起吧。

虽然都有些不自在，我们还是并肩踏上了前往公交车站的路。千反田这样做的理由我大概想得通，大概也是算准了雨夜即使千反田家的人联系到了伊原或是里志，他们大概也会选择打电话吧。电话打不通的情况下，翌日清晨雨停了再赶来也是很正常的。不过我们出发得够早，等下里志和伊原怕是要扑了个空。

“抱歉，我只是想要一次……哪怕只有一次的……不被打扰的离家出走。”

“不必道歉，我多少也猜得到原因。”

“福部同学和摩耶花同学……会不会很着急？”

“大概吧，不过不会比你的家人更着急了。”迎上她自责的眼神，我忍不住柔下声音劝她，“等下和家人好好道歉吧。我也要道歉，理应在找到你一开始联系你家的。”

“不，这件事的责任全部在我……”

“好了。等下我会陪你的。”

她的眼睛一瞬间亮了不少，有点羞赧地点点头。“好。”

除了千反田放弃的战略性经营眼光，随着未来的选择，大概要放弃和改变的选项会越来越多吧。

不论她将选择怎样的道路，会因怎样的选项烦恼迷茫，现在同样迷茫无法选择未来出路的我暂时无法做出会帮她掌握的承诺。但如果是我做得到的部分，只要她开口，我还是会和现在一样和她站在同一立场吧。

既然千反田的请求无法忽视，要做的事尽快做，和我的节能信条并不相悖。

早班车缓缓驶来，千反田似乎还在思考什么发着呆，我和昨天在阵出南站一样，拉着她的手腕走进车厢。

坐在与昨天相同的位置上，转弯后出现在楼宇间隙的日光让我下意识眯了眯眼。

阴雨天已经过去，今天是好天气。

【铃声消失的雨夜·END】


End file.
